Nuclear magnetic resonance and mass spectroscopy are complementary instrumental methods for structural determination of organic and bio-organic chemical compounds. We have obtained four-hundred and eighty separate Plasma desorption mass spectra of peptides and other bio-organic molecules. We also have studied the formulation of beta-tetralones by nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy.